memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Vacation Hell
(Bajor, Typhuss's house) Why must you follow me everywhere Barbra Jean Reba says as she looks at her. Barbra Jean looks at her. Well the truth is I miss you Reba its no fun without us fighting and disagreeing with each other Barbra Jean says as she looks at Reba. This would be the part where I would leave and go to the Intrepid but I can't says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Oh no you don't if I have to suffer your stepaunt being here then you have to suffer with me Reba says as she looks at Typhuss. Then I'm going to need a glass of springwine says Typhuss as he gets a bottle of springwine and pours himself one. Reba looks at her nephew. Give me that I need it more Reba says as she drinks some of the springwine. Typhuss pours himself another glass of springwine. Typhuss sweetie you're gonna get drunk if you keep drinking that springwine Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss puts the glass down and picks up a padd looking at the damage report from B'Elanna on the Intrepid. What's that Kira says as she sat next to her husband on the couch. Its a damage report on the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Wow Kira says as she looks at it as well. Then there was a knock on the door. I will get it says Typhuss as he gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. Typhuss opens the door and sees Olivia Benson standing there. What can I do for you Olivia? says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Just came over to see how you were doing after a support beam almost crushed you Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm fine, would you like to come in says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Sure just swung by DS9 to check on the Intrepid B'Elanna says she'll be up and running in a few months Olivia says as she looked at Typhuss. Olivia walks into Typhuss's house. Love the place Typhuss Olivia says as she looks around the house. Thanks, so how have you been lately says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Good, you? Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. Good, just you know, the Intrepid, I miss her says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. I know Typhuss but you need this vacation from the ship Olivia says as she puts her hand on Typhuss's shoulder. Yeah, my uncle Brock, my stepaunt Barbra Jean and my aunt Reba are here, they don't get along says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. I can tell Olivia says as she looks at Reba trying to avoid Barbra Jean. Its a long story says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. I guess Brock divorced Reba and married Barbra Jean Olivia says to Typhuss. My uncle had an affair with Barbra Jean while he was married to my aunt Reba, he later married Barbra Jean says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Wow Olivia says in surprise as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. I also got a new Bajoran dish I made Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. You did, that's great says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Yeah Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss.